The Kinks
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: A night at a bar on Bank's 21st birthday. BANZAI! drinks, girls, guys...a little twist. songfic. one-shot. Quick Edit is the devil!


AN: This is dedicated to amyfushigiyugi and BelleDayNight because I just read their new fic Keeper of the Heart (shameless plug! Go read it!) and...I was inspired by such wonderfulness in the usage of kag and miro AND hojo (poor guy, everyone picks on him...but I adore him) that I was inspired to write a fic about a TOTALLY different character. ...but, I find it humorous...hope you atleast snigger a little. Oh, guys, if youre reading this...update your stories! specially you Belle...I demand more Kouga screen time! Well...I politely demand...with a possible bribe...okay, i don't understand quickedit so...the lyrics and like, tabbed over and can be recognized by the dashes at the beginning and end.  
  
Song: The Kinks – Lola (I don't own it)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- I met her in a club down in old Soho  
  
Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola -  
  
-LAST MONTH-  
  
Setting down the halfway-empty glass of his old friend Sam Adams, he sighed deeply, not paying attention to the conversation flowing around him. So far his 21st birthday was a flop. The plan had seemed easy. Go to a bar, meet a good-looking girl and...well...buy her a drink...or two. A night where he met someone special who didn't think he was strange for feeling...different...sometimes.  
  
- C-O-L-A, cola -  
  
He gave a half-chuckle and drank from the bottle again. Sinking into his thoughts he was startled when one of his friends smacked him on the shoulder, causing him to glance up in surprise.  
  
"Bank! Man, check it out, 11o'clock! Looks like you've caught someone's attention..."  
  
"Huh?" He muttered lowly as he glanced around, spotting her off to the side. "Whoa". Oh wow, she was heading straight for him with a sort of half- smile. That smile drew him in, teasing him. 'O-kay, T minus 10....9...8...7...6...hair, check. Breath, check...3...2...  
  
"Hey handsome. Never seen you here before."  
  
"Heh. Trying a pick-up line on me?" He gave off his best confident air as he started sweating when her smile grew.  
  
"Depends. Is it working?" Looking around her eyes lit upon his friends catcalling in the background, hearing one mention a birthday. "So, it's your birthday. Well then, birthday-boy let's celebrate by having a dance."  
  
- She walked up to me and she asked me to dance  
I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola -  
  
"My name's Bankoustu. What are you called?"  
  
"Lola", she replied, laughing slightly at a private joke.  
  
"Well then Lola, shall we?" He offered his hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
- L-O-L-A,  
  
Lola la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
'Huh, she's tall' he thought absently, looking up at her as they drew close.  
  
- Well I'm not the world's most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Lola  
la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
'Gak...' he gakked, as his bones ground together in a painful way. Feeling a sweatdrop form he spoke up. "So, do you...work out? You've got a great grip"  
  
"Oh, you have no idea...." She replied in a low voice.  
  
Shrugging, Bank let himself begin to drift away listening to her talk, reveling in the moment and feeling that he was understood by another. Somehow he just knew that his partner in the dance would be able to help him enjoy life. Atleast for an hour or two, and that was all he could hope for.  
  
- Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man  
  
Oh my Lola  
  
la-la-la-la Lola  
la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
"Want to go sit and have a drink...or two?" he asked tentatively. 'say yes, say yes, I'm a nice guy, really nice...you want to get to know me. Say yes. Oh mother of mercy...no, no, no, that look doesn't seem like it's a good look.' "It's just a drink. It doesn't have to mean anything...you know...er...I'm not good at this social scene really. E-heh, I'm more of the martial arts discipline...you know?"  
  
She smiled at him. "You're cute, I think a beer would taste great right now. Maybe you can tell me about what type of martial arts you do...and you're buying".  
  
Finding an empty table in a dark corner they talked quietly while sipping at their drinks, finding they had a common love of barbeque, rugby and The Secret Diaries of the Lord of the Rings.  
  
- Well we drank champagne and danced all night  
Under electric candlelight  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
And said dear boy won't you come home with me -  
  
As the night drew on he forgot all about his friends, suspecting they had left in order for him to "score" Tch. Stupid friends. Leaving him here, halfway drunk with no ride. They would so be in for it when he caught up with them. Catching Lola's eye he smiled inwardly. Well, maybe he'd let them off this one time.  
  
"Well, it's a bit late...or, rather, early...and my friends have left me at your mercy I was wondering if I could maybe get a ride. I don't fancy a walk right now, who knows what'll happen in my state. Drunk and no weapon...although that may be a good thing... So, how 'bout it?"  
  
She laughed and ducked her head under his arm, snuggling up to him. "Yeah, I'll give you a ride...but I think I'd like to take you home with me. We can, get to know each other better. What do you say?"  
  
- Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola -  
  
Admirably managing not to choke on his drink for such an overt offer, Bank looked up into her eyes, pretty things they were...shiny in the light...deep...whoa, let's rethink this...erm....  
  
- La-la-la-la, Lola  
  
la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum...should my heart be going this fast?  
  
- Lola la-la-la-la, Lola la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
...Maybe this isn't what I wanted...I'm confused...alright Bank, step away from the situation, make an objective decision. time to go...  
  
- I pushed her away  
I walked to the door  
I fell to the floor  
I got down on my knees  
Then I looked at her and she at me -  
  
"Heh, uhm, maybe another time...we can exchange numbers. I'm a bit to drunk to be "getting to know" people." Rising, he began to walk towards the door. Glancing back in doubt of his excuse, he tripped on a chair leg and went sprawling onto the floor.  
  
"And there you have it, what happens when a fighter gets sloshed out of his mind" he remarked casually. As a hand came into his view, his gaze traveled up it, finding Lola at the end.  
  
"Graceful. Guess I should give you that ride then. Come on, grab my hand, I'll help you up."  
  
His mind reeled. 'I'll help you up', yes, this is what I want. This is what I need. Coming to a decision he reached up and grasped her hand.  
  
- Well that's the way that I want it to stay  
And I always want it to be that way for my Lola -  
  
Supporting each other they made the trek to her car.  
  
- La-la-la-la Lola -  
  
Picking him up she placed him in the passenger seat.  
  
"Buckle up, I don't want you getting killed, it would just ruin my night, that braid is just too adorable to be mutilated".  
  
- Girls will be boys and boys will be girls  
It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola -  
  
He investigated the side pocket as she reversed out of the parking slot.  
  
::blink:: 'Huh, and here I always thought that was a razor for men...'  
  
- La-la-la-la Lola -  
  
Losing track of time he realized he hadn't given any directions to his street...so where the hell was she going?  
  
"Hey, where are we?"  
  
"Oh, we're near my place...I just figured it'd be easier to crash there...if you're uncomfortable with the idea...you can have the couch. 'Kay?"  
  
- Well I left home just a week before  
  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before  
But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
And said dear boy I'm gonna make you a man -  
  
'Alright. Let's organize this situation here. Met someone, going to their place...oh lord, I'm in over my head...I've never...never...well...yeah.'  
  
- Well I'm not the world's most masculine man  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man -  
  
-MORNING-  
  
Bankoustu blinked awake as he felt a soft hand trail up his thigh. Smirking he felt it trail around his nether regions for a few moments, then pounced on his bedmate for another go.  
  
- And so is Lola -  
  
"Your turn Lola"  
  
"Call me Jankoustu"  
  
- La-la-la-la Lola  
la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
-PRESENT DAY-  
  
"Have you finished my song yet Bank?" Jankoustu whined, draping his arms around the young man's shoulders.  
  
Reaching behind him Bank gave his partner's member a quick squeeze. "Yep. I think you'll like it. Here I'll play it for you..."  
  
- Lola la-la-la-la  
Lola la-la-la-la Lola -  
  
Settling his guitar on his lap Bank tuned it quickly and began with the opening lines to the song.  
  
"I met her in a club down in old Soho  
  
Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola C-O-L-A, cola....."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
-FINI-  
  
AN: Well, hopefully that was entertaining. I've never done anything like that before...I'm not a yuri or yaoi fan personally, so this was a stretch for me...but when I heard that song, I knew it'd work with the scenario perfectly. Review and say you loved it, say you hated it...but...you know...have an actual reason besides pairing if you do flame...otherwise...you're just whining. And I love you all! ::kisses!::  
  
For those of you well versed in that infernal Quick Edit thing...please contact me iceraiden1185hotmail.com I need like tutoring in it...it drives me crazy, I can't figure out how to do anything! Just put like....fanfiction in the subject thing...I beg you for your help.  
  
P.S. I just did spell check on word, and for Jankoustu (and I'm sure I've butchered their names, but I have no internet at present to check) they suggest that the word you're attempting to spell is "handouts". That was an amusing one... 


End file.
